This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This unique program brings jr high teachers from around the state to learn about Neuroscience for 2 weeks every summer. They spent time at the CMRR scanning fruit and learning MR physics, August 12, 2009.